Different Worlds
by comeroundsoon
Summary: A/U. Katniss Everdeen has been left alone after the death of her sister. She is simply trying to survive when she meets Peeta Mellark, the son of the billionaire bakery franchise owner. Peeta opens her eyes to a different, elite world, but will he lose Katniss in the process? Rated M for future chapters.
1. For Prim

**Hi! This is my first HG fanfic. I'm trying to start on a new story and really working hard on this AU. Hope you enjoy it, please leave a review and I will get back to you!**

"Get out now! Don't ever let me see you back here!" My now ex-boss, Mr Snow bellowed. I shuffled my feet to the back of the little convenience store to retrieve my bag and jacket, putting on a face of indifference when internally, I was panicking. This was the second time this month that I had been fired from another job. It would not be soon that the whole of District Twelve would know better than to employ me. How would I survive? I didn't have any money left except a measly ten dollars in my wallet.

I walked out of the convenience store, trudging lightly on the autumn leaves piling up on the pavements and breathing in the cool October air. I had been distracted, I knew it. Even though Mr Snow was a heartless and cruel boss, I know that I spent most of my time staring into space and arranging the items wrongly on the shelves. Ever since Prim was.. Prim was gone, I told myself harshly, I had been going about my life like a zombie, taking up work only because the alternative was to starve on the street because it was just me, and I had to live, for Prim.

I did things like this a lot, I literally lived for Prim. I went about my life for Prim, knowing that this was what she would have wanted. I have gone about my whole life for Prim ever since our father died in an accident and our mother wasted herself away in front of us till she ran away when I was sixteen.

I still remember the day she left us even though four years have elapsed since then. She looked dead at me in the eye and told me to get a job, to look after Prim and that she would be back. I cannot count the days that I spent waiting for her to return to us, to save us from this life of starvation, as I watched our money in the bank deplete away to nothing, although I never told Prim that.

Of course, she never did return and so, at sixteen, I went to work in order to make sure that Prim could continue her education. I dropped out of school and worked two jobs a week, barely had five hours of sleep every day for the past four years. For Prim, I told myself. Everything I did was for Prim, to help make her life better.

That was how I put Prim through High School. We were never discovered by social services or anything of the sort. Our family was just the kind to fall through the cracks of the state's welfare system. I never had the guts to ask for donations or even for a supply of food because I was too proud and refused to be reliant on others. I would rather have worked myself to death than be pitied. I suppose that my arrogance was my downfall because between spending money on food, bills, transport, and Prim's education, we didn't have any savings to get by.

So it was when Prim fell deathly ill with Pneumonia half a year ago, I did not have any means to save her. I did not have enough money to bring her to a proper doctor who could provide the medicine that she required, and the lack of nutrition that we both suffered from aggravated her condition from an otherwise treatable one, to one that was enough to snuff out her life.

It has become a habit nowadays, when I thought of Prim, that I didn't think of the disease that claimed her life. I avoided that part of her life. I thought instead of her life itself, which in a way, made things harder for me. She always had a bright smile on her face, especially with her long blonde hair and fair skin, she would have become a beautiful young woman. She fought hard though, even on the day she passed, I was there to hold her till she took her last breath. I felt so helpless and she knew. She must have been in pain but she never showed it.

That was my sister, my brave, kind, and compassionate sister. But life had the habit of taking away the things I treasured most, starting with my parents, then Gale whom I didn't even want to think about, and now… Prim. I literally had nothing to live for anymore but I still did, for Prim. That was the only way I retained my sanity, to continue like nothing had changed and still do it for Prim.

I was roused out of my stupor by little birds singing in the trees. Mockingjays. They were a breed of parrots not native to District 12 and could imitate a person's ability to talk, but learnt at a much faster pace. I looked around at my surroundings and my heart felt heavy again. I had subconsciously walked the route I always went the past few weeks, up a winding hill in the woods to stop at a clearing at the edge of a cliff where I could see the whole district down below. It was a quiet and secluded spot; I had always considered this to be a place of solace for me.

This was the first time I had been here in the day. Usually I came here after work when it was pitch black but still I came every two days. It was Prim's and my favourite spot and thus it seemed a fitting place to scatter her ashes when I borrowed enough money to cremate her. I even planted a patch of primroses at the edge of the cliff to cement her presence on the cliff.

Right now, I was here in the afternoon and for a moment, was stunned by the beauty of the place I had forgotten because I was so wrapped up in my own misery. Prim and I used to come here throughout the year and every autumn, we'd spend time piling up dead leaves and jumping into the piles and have a leaf fight. It was much like a snowball fight except with clumps of dead leaves which left us muddy and out of breath afterwards, leaf remnants clinging to our hair.

I sucked in a sharp breath when I realised the implications of Prim's absence. It meant that I would never have a chance to play leaf fight again, never have a chance to hear her wonderful, tinkling laugh and see the sparkle in her eyes.

It was too much for me to bear to think of all the memories pouring over me again so I sat down against a tall tree and willed my mind to go blank, focusing on nothing else but the view in front of me.

The mockingjays continued calling. If Prim were here, this was where she would have begged me to sing. "Sing, Katniss, oh please won't you sing for me", she pleaded. I could still hear her pleading to me and like all things Prim, I obliged. So I opened my mouth and the words tumbled out.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes

And when you awake the sun will rise"

I broke out into a sob and was unable to carry on. The last line of the song, "when you awake the sun will rise", but where was that sun for Prim? Where was the time that she would wake again? Singing the song had affected me more than it was supposed to. I hadn't sung in so long, not since the day she left, when I sang her this exact song. I hid my face in my knees and curled up into a ball, wishing to tear my heart right out of my chest so I wouldn't have to deal with losing her.

This was the first time I had broken down in the six months and when I started, the floodgates opened. I was an ugly sight when I cried, I heaved and huffed, I turned red and everything would just run down my face. But I didn't care about how I looked now, I could not see anything else except my sister's cold, lifeless face almost half a year ago.

When a hand gently touched my shoulder and said, "Miss, are you alright?"

I immediately buried my face even further into my knees and willed the person to leave. I didn't usually get snuck up on, I usually did the sneaking and I hated being caught unawares. It was bad enough that I was crying in public, much less to let someone see me. I was already poor, I did not need anybody to see how weak I was too. I nodded my head, unable to stop the heaving, wishing for the person to go away. Why wouldn't anybody leave me alone?!

"Here, take this," the voice said.

Something soft landed in my hands and then I heard footsteps trudging away. When I could no longer hear anything, I peeked up and saw a packet of tissue in my hand. I wiped my face and nose, head bowed, and was just about to stand up and run back to my apartment like a shamed dog when without knowing, a pair of feet appeared in my line of sight.

The person crouched down and I instinctively looked up into the deep, ocean blue eyes of Peeta Mellark, the son of the multi-million dollar bakery franchise owner, Benjamin Mellark.

"Katniss?" He asked, surprised.

I panicked. How could he possibly know me? We were of the same age yes, but I had only seen him a few times in school before I was forced to drop out due to the lack of money to send both Prim and myself to school. The thing about District 12 was that there was only one High School and so, in a way, everyone knew one another.

But we all stuck to our own cliques, and since I had the friendliness of a wild beast, I stuck with nobody and was usually was two years older than I was and so we had different schedules. I only met him after class. Sometimes I was with Madge, one of the more well to do girls who sometimes sat with me and made small talk for reasons I never knew why.

Peeta on the other hand, came from a totally different world from mine. He had it all; the luxuries that life could afford, expensive clothes; a car; a huge mansion of a house; the friends that came with it and a band of adoring girls who all wanted to be the next Mrs Mellark and have a piece of the family fortune.

His two older brothers, Sam and Leo also lived similar lives because everyone knew the Mellarks and wanted to be with the Mellarks if they could not be the Mellarks. They lived on the opposite side of the District from myself and we rarely ever crossed paths. I once walked to their house, just to wonder how it would be like to live in such a huge place and live in comfort. However the thought that I would never be able to afford a life like that for Prim sickened me and so, I never went back to se the Mellark mansion ever again.

Being in front of Peeta Mellark gutted me, and I felt a wave of shame wash over me. I was a mess and fate would have it that the one person who had it all, had the life I always childishly wished for, would be the one to see the mess I was in. I hastened and made a move to stand and run away. It was humiliating enough to look the way I did but he held me down with a strong grip. I looked at his sinewy, muscular arms and then took in the sight of his broad shoulders, the way his shirt clung to his body, exposing the muscles which curved and protruded at different places.

"What's wrong, Katniss? I won't bite." He knelt down in front of me and produced a bottle of water from his coat pocket. "Here, drink this."

Bottled water? Whatever for? I could never afford to spend money on plain water. It seemed senseless to buy something I could get for free and so we always had tap water, which was common knowledge that it was not fit for drinking, but we didn't really have a choice. I, always had tap water, I corrected myself. When I merely stared at him warily, wondering what his intentions were, he gave a small smile that tugged at my heartstrings.

"I haven't poisoned the water, if that's what you're afraid of." He guided the bottle to my lips, his eyes never leaving mine and watched as I held the bottle then took the first sip, and continued to gulp down half the bottle in one go. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was and being able to drink clean water was really a luxury for me, especially now, since I had no income again. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. The sun had just started to set and it bathed him in a glow of orange light that made him seem like some sort of angelic feature.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked softly as I put the bottle down and capped it. His voice was filled with such care and concern, he sounded as sweet as honey. I had never thought I would use that description on someone, but that was how Peeta Mellark sounded like to me. I merely nodded, mutely, thinking about my hoarse voice as compared to the angel in front of me me.

Assured that I was not going to run off any more, he moved to sit down beside me, leaning against the same tree. I could feel his body heat radiating off him and I instinctively wanted to move closer. It had been so long since I was close to another person and Peeta radiated peace, warmth, and had a faint vanilla scent around him that made me feel at home. I forced myself to focus on the view of the District in front of me instead of the guy beside me.

"I've always loved sunsets", Peeta said, murmuring more to himself than he was to me, as more rays penetrated the sky. I looked at him abruptly but he was staring out into the distance, a look of wonderment across his face. In that moment, I felt that I wouldn't mind looking at that expression forever.

"I love the colours, the way they melt together in the sky to form a completely different new colour that I can't describe.. but it's magnificent." He turned my way and gave me a tiny smile that made my stomach do a backflip, then returned his gaze to the sunset, his blue eyes sparkling with the rich colours.

The sun had almost gone down completely now, and we sat in silence, watching the last rays fade away and twinkling lights from the district down below light up one after another.

After a long while, Peeta shifted awkwardly beside me and ventured another question. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head almost imperceptibly but he got the hint.

We sat in silence in the dark and I watched the stars peek out from behind the clouds till my stomach gave a grumble and I turned bright pink. Thank goodness it was dark and he could not see me. When was the last time I had something to eat? Yesterday, perhaps. I drank more water. I had learnt that water managed to cover up the hunger, even if for awhile.

"You're hungry?" The voice beside me piped up.

"It's" I began hoarsely, then cleared my throat. "It's not a big deal, it will go away soon." I said, feigning ignorance on how embarrassed and ashamed of the position I was in. I wasn't just hungry, I was starving. Come to think of it, I did not even remember a time when I didn't feel hungry anymore.

"No, let's go get something to eat." He moved to stand up and offered his hand out to me to get up. I merely shook my head stubbornly.

"It's fine, I'm fine, and you don't have to bother about me." I looked up at him, looked again into the blue eyes that could freeze me in my tracks if I were less careful. "You should be going now, it's late."

"And you're coming with me," he said resolutely.


	2. The White Rabbit

**Thanks for the follows/favourites and reviews for the first chapter! It was encouraging and I'd really like to hear your thoughts about this chapter!**

"I really am fine," I growled but for all my growling was worth, it failed to intimidate Peeta, which was a first. Even Prim backed off (sometimes) when I growled at people. But not Peeta. He merely held my hand and pulled me up despite my protests. Instead of focusing on where we were going, I let him lead, thinking instead about the warm fingers that were pulling mine along and how nice it was to be led around for once because I usually had to think, or do all the thinking.

His hand was big, rough, and calloused, which was odd because I wouldn't have taken him for someone who did any physical labour at all. His palm started to break out in cold sweat even in the decreasing temperatures, which I couldn't quite understand why.

We reached the bottom of the hill where dim street lamps lit the pavement and I thought he wouldn't have a clue after that but he continued leading me along the pathway, away from the woods till we reached a silver car with only one door on each side of the car parked off the side of the main road. I didn't have a doubt that this was one of the many cars he had at home and every inch of the car just screamed luxury to me. It was the kind of things I saw along the roads but never had the chance to even get close to. It figures that he would drive here and just about everywhere he went to but why would he even come here in the first place? That was the nagging question I couldn't get out of my mind. This was so far away from his house and next to nobody except Prim and I knew about the cliff's existence. I shook my head. Whatever Peeta Mellark does is none of my business and as soon as he lets go of me, we can go our separate ways and I can pretend like none of this ever happened.

"Well in you go." Peeta said, being very gentlemanly as he opened the car door for me and stood protectively in front of the space between the door and the car. I was trying to escape and somehow, he knew it and was tense, poised and ready to grab me again in case I made to run.

"You could be trying to murder me for all I know," I shot at him.

Peeta laughed a deep throaty laugh that sounded like sunshine and sent chills up my spine for all the wrong reasons. "Murdering you is the last thing on my mind, honestly. Now, in you go." He repeated.

I glared at him then sighed and clamored awkwardly into the low-seated car. From what I could squint in the darkness, this was an Aston Martin but it meant nothing to me except signify that it was another expensive brand. Probably cost more than all the apartments in my area of the district.

Peeta ran around the side of the car after he had closed my door and heaved a small sigh of relief upon entering when he saw that I hadn't tried to escape yet. "So," he started, "dinner? I haven't eaten either. I was supposed to be back home awhile ago for dinner with my family but I think they're done by now."

I felt a twang of guilt and even more embarrassment but somewhere in the guilt, was a tiny sense of pride and achievement that I refused to admit to. He had skipped out on eating with his family because he stubbornly had to make sure that I left that cliff. That was strangely kind of him. Peeta suddenly seemed like a slightly better person.

"Okay", I replied. I felt guilty, yes, but also; the thought of hot food was burning in my mind. I was positively salivating. The thought of spending more time with this handsome stranger with the big blue eyes was also starting to get really appealing. I had no idea where he would go or how I could pay him when I was down to my last ten dollars for the week, and it was only Tuesday but all those thoughts drove all my doubts out of my mind.

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence and only stopped outside a rather posh looking restaurant called The White Rabbit. I recognized that this place was near his side of the district. I fidgeted. I would not be able to afford anything inside, I thought, panicking again and looked for a way to make a final run for it. I could go run to Greasy Sae's pub later and ask for leftovers which she would hopefully have to last me the rest of the week. I had to save the last ten dollars I had till I found another job. Coming here with Peeta no less, was a huge mistake.

However, in the time it took for me to plan what I would do with my remaining money, Peeta, being a gentleman again, had already crossed to my side of the car and pulled me out, holding my hand in his, lightly. I looked down as all the other wealthy people on the street stared at the sight of Peeta and I. I could not make a scene here, not with everyone staring and so I tried to dust off my dirty jacket and pull down my plain tee shirt in an attempt to look more presentable.

While Peeta asked the restaurant's waitress for a table, I looked miserably at my reflection in the glass. I still looked the same no matter how I tried, still poor, still too skinny to be healthy, too messed up mentally. All thoughts about Peeta possibly wanting to spend time with me flew out of the window with the arrival of my insecurities.

"The food here is really great, it serves a really wide variety so I think you'll be able to find something that you like here," Peeta said, for the first time, smiling shyly at me when we sat down in the middle of the restaurant and the waitress brought us our menus.

I pretended to look at it but all I could think of was, why was he shy? It didn't make sense and I certainly didn't see him show such a side earlier. He seemed nervous too, wiping his hands on his jeans and eyes darting around the place. I couldn't understand it. I knew why I was nervous though. I was totally out of place and also, here with a very beautiful boy who had eyes as deep as the ocean. I had never considered blue to be a colour that I would like, but I could see it fast climbing up the ranks to become one colour that I would get attached to.

"Good evening Mr Mellark, what can I get for you today?" The waitress asked in a sickly sweet tone. I looked at her young eager face, then her nametag. Enobaria. It wasn't a surprise that she knew Peeta because, who didn't? "Just two glasses of water for us to start," he said dismissively, then smiled at me.

I looked around at the surrounding. The place was dimly lit by a massive chandelier up high on the ceiling; with velvety red curtains lining the many large windows that the place had, giving a good view of the street outside. Each table was adorned with a white tablecloth and a good many forks and knives on each table, as well as a candlelight and a small vase of flowers. There was a low murmur from the other patrons in the fully occupied restaurant, the clinking of wine glasses and cutlery as well as soothing music playing from somewhere I could not distinguish the source. The chairs were high backed and cushioned in the same velvety material. I both loved the place for its beauty and class and panicked at the same time because of how out of place I was.

"Katniss?" Peeta looked at me intently and I glanced over to meet his eyes.

Big mistake. I was lost for words in those deep abysses.

I cleared my throat. "I... I can't afford to buy anything here," I choked up. "If you would please let me go, I'm sorry but I really can't."

He frowned at me. "Whatever gave you that idea? I'm not forcing you to pay, so please don't feel indebted to me or anything like that." He took a deep breath and continued, "could we just try this, as friends? Could you be my friend for the night?"

I paused and considered. Friends? When was the last time I had a friend? I watched his knuckles turn red from gripping the table in anticipation of my reply. But did I really need a friend, I asked myself. I wasn't perfect on my own, but having someone else in my life meant caring about another, meant - I was about to protest when the table next to us was served their food. The strong smell wafted over and I glanced over involuntarily, my mouth watering.

"Two lamb stews for us", Peeta's voice came from somewhere in front of me and I turned to look back at him and Enobaria's retreating back. He held my gaze with a glint in his eyes. "Saw you eyeing the lamb stew and wouldn't you know it, that's my favourite dish here too," he said by way of explanation.

"Thank you," I replied quietly. I had no idea how much the lamb stew cost and here, he just ordered two like money meant nothing to him. I stewed about whether I would ever get a chance not to worry about money. How did anyone live like that?

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked gently.

"How do you live like that?" I blurted. I could feel my face getting hot but it was too late to take back what I had said.

"Live like what?" He was genuinely confused.

"Like this," I gestured around the restaurant, my hands flailing. "It's… so. Much." I breathed. "You have… so much," I finished lamely.

"Sooner or later, you'll find out that money is nothing if there's nobody to share it with," he answered quietly. "And tonight, I really do hope to share with you."

Something about the sincerity in his voice brought my eyes to his hypnotic blue ones. He held my gaze for a little too long. I wanted to look away but his eyes were just that. Hypnotic.

I thus jumped when we were interrupted by Enobaria, who set down a small little plate with a tiny portion of brownish bread topped with a cream of sorts and black dots on top. "A starter on the house for you," she spoke with eyes only on Peeta, "Foie Gras on brown bread with caviar to top it off. Enjoy!"

I stared at the tiny portion and frowned. I could feel Peeta's eyes expectantly on me but I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Do I use my hands? Or the fork? There were three different forks in front of me and I had no idea which one to use. I moved to pick the closest fork, then thought better of it, looking up at a loss to Peeta who burst out laughing for the first time that night, showing off his set of spectacular white teeth, the way his ocean blue eyes crinkled when he laughed and showed off his strong jawline. His laugh was a big, hearty one, not like those people who sniggered or scoffed, but he really laughed and something about his laughter was infectious. He was really good looking too, I mused before mentally smacking myself and reminded myself that Peeta Mellark and I were from two different worlds.

"Eat it in any way you like, Katniss," he laughed, and then proceeded to use his fingers to pick up the food and pop it into his mouth.

I slowly lifted my hand and copied exactly what he was doing, my eyes darting around before I shoved the food into my mouth, only to choke on the unfamiliar taste. I heard a chuckle from Peeta but I was too busy gulping down water to glare at him. Peeta must think I'm a fool, I thought angrily. Why couldn't I show that I was capable enough to handle myself?

"Takes a little getting used to the taste, doesn't it?" He smiled at me but the strange thing was that I couldn't detect any condescending tone to his words. "I remember the first time I tried foie gras, I literally puked it out so I would say that you are doing much better than I did. Aren't you thankful that it was just a small portion?"

I refused to answer him and instead, looked at my empty plate, and shuddered. He gave another chuckle but said nothing.

We sat in silence till Enobaria cleared our plates and then presented us with the lamb stew that I had been craving for. "We saved the best part of the lamb for you," she said breathessly to Peeta.

"Thank you, Enobaria," he replied graciously with a smile to her before turning to me. "Cheers, Katniss."He said confidently. We clinked glasses of water.

"Thank you. Again." I said stiffly. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't had enough to eat in too long and a meal like this would be more than I could ever repay him. I had no idea why he was so kind to me but I was grateful, and hungry. I was so hungry. I couldn't say the words out loud so instead, I contented by looking at him, willing him to see in my eyes, exactly what I was unable to say. He seemed to understand though, as he reached across the table and towards my hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it. I pulled back instinctively after in shock, but on afterthought, that small act from him had comforted me. It had more than comforted me, it made my heart start to beat a tiny bit faster. It had only been a few hours with this stranger and I couldn't understand this at all.

Emboldened by the kind gesture from him, I picked up a random fork and spoon and started devouring the dish in front of me without waiting for him to start.

But perhaps, he was waiting for me to make the first move all along.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes. That was how long it took for me to inhale the gigantic bowl of lamb stew in front of me. And what was worse was that I felt I could still eat some more. It's funny, what the lack of food for a prolonged period of time will do to you. I finished it so quickly, Peeta still had half his bowl left. He looked at me, amused. "Care to share mine?" he asked politely. I shook my head vigorously, but unable to keep my eyes off the bowl. "I insist," he said with a little laugh, and then lifted a spoonful of the tantalizing liquid up and extended it toward me.<p>

I was torn. Accepting even more food from the guy who I hardly know was just shameful and a tear at my pride, which had been subdued by the hunger. But to have him feed me was on a whole different level. It felt personal, too personal to share the same spoon as he did but why did I get a shiver down my spine just thinking about him feeding me? Succumbing to my instincts, I leant my head forward and opened my mouth to accept the spoonful into my mouth as graciously as I could, or so I imagined, and wondered if I could taste him from the spoon. All I tasted was Lamb Stew though. How… normal.

He made a move to offer me another spoon but I shook my head and offered him a glimpse of the rare "Katniss Everdeen smile" which was what Prim had called, whenever I smiled at someone other than Gale and herself. She was always encouraging me to be more open, to embrace people and see the good in them. "Don't be so sour, Katniss! Liven up!" To which I would always reply, "I have enough lively from you for us both, little duck." This memory of Prim was new to me and I blinked back tears awkwardly. I hadn't smiled in so long, the memory of Prim when it came to smiling jolted a new wave of sadness in me.

"I'm sorry," Peeta mumbled, and returned to his stew, all the light in his eyes from before, now lost.

Smile now. Forget everything. For Prim, I thought. "No, it's nothing that you did, it's just that… I thought of something just now. Anyway thanks, but I'm starting to feel full already. I think it would be too much if I did continue eating."

He glanced at me and offered another small smile. "Alright then." He didn't push me, and I had a feeling that he didn't push anyone past their comfort limits, which would explain why I felt so comfortable with him even without exchanging that many words.

I spent the rest of the time thinking about Peeta's character, while he finished his stew. I wondered what sort of a person he was like. He didn't seem like most rich people I heard about, or seen. He seemed shy… but it was interspersed with bouts of confidence that I had no idea how he got. He did not seem like he bossed people around or expected more because he had money. Perhaps he did, I reminded myself. You hardly know him after all.

Subconsciously, my eyes had drifted to look at him while thinking about him. When his eyes shot up to meet mine, I knew he had caught me looking even though I turned away instantaneously. My reddening face and his knowing smile playing on the corner of his lips were dead giveaways to the both of us that we were well aware of the scene that had transpired between us.

Enobaria came to clear our plates and asked us if we would like to have dessert. I declined and so did he, but it wasn't because I couldn't eat anymore but because I couldn't bear to owe him anymore. I stared stoically at the tablecloth, wishing to melt into the cloth while he paid the check that I knew I could not afford even if I worked for months on end. "Thanks, again" I said, when we exited the restaurant into the cool night.

"It was my pleasure, and I really wish that you would stop thanking me. I enjoyed this dinner perhaps even more than you did, so don't thank me like I am doing something very selfless here. I should be the one thanking you instead."

I nodded, wondering how could he enjoy.. I checked my phone, two hours of silence? Had it really been two hours? Where did the time go? Peeta guided me to his car and then once he was sure I was safely in the car, went in too and we zoomed off into the night.

**Please review? It would mean a lot to me! Thank you so much!**


	3. Waking Up

**Hey everyone! Just something random. I saw another story with the same name a few days ago. Totally don't dare to read it because I'm afraid of ripping off someone else's idea yikes. Haha ok anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites! I really appreciate the support received for this. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter, and also review to tell me what you like/dislike about this! I'm open to suggestions on where you think my story should head towards! **

**Thanks again and please review!**

I woke with a yawn and stretched out onto the bed. I froze. This was too soft. Too nice. There was something seriously wrong, I registered subconsciously and bolted upright. I was on a king sized four-poster bed, adorned with emerald green silk patterned curtains and matching bed sheets. Green. I liked green. Fluffy green pillows surrounded me in a semi circle and the walls were a patterned pale cream coloured wallpaper.

On the opposite side of the room was a huge tv mounted to the wall and a study desk made of a fine brown wood. There was a large painting above the desk, a painting of the woods. I stared at that painting for a tad too long, finding familiarity in the trees.

There was a door at the side of the wall. To the right of that, against the other wall, was a huge window occupying most of the right wall which let the morning (I assume) light in. I squinted at the window and was greeted by the sight of a calm and serene beach, with the waves of the ocean in the distance lapping the sand. I couldn't understand this. We were not near any beach at all, how could I be wherever I am? I had no idea where I was but yet I was surprisingly comfortable and lazy.

A low groan escaped from the left of the room and I jumped. A couch made of the same wood and fine green silk coverings was placed at the left side of the wall. A figure was slouched there that I had not noticed until I saw the unmistakable mop of blond hair hiding behind a cushion. "You're awake then," he said, rising languidly while I simply stared in shock.

Peeta gave a wide yawn as I continued staring at him. This was when I noticed his wide chest and the muscles that contoured his figure and clung to his navy blue shirt while he yawned. I had noticed his arms yesterday but not his body. I could even see the muscles on his stomach, as well as a thin trail of blond hair that started around his navel and travelled south downwards into his track pants which he had changed into. I on the other hand, was still clad in the same plain shirt and jeans I was wearing the night before.

Recovering from my confusion about my surroundings, I glared at Peeta. "Where am I?" I asked menacingly.

He blushed; a tinge of pink around his cheeks then recovered himself and answered in a measured tone. "We're in my place. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected. I was intending to drive you home and I made it all the way to your apartment building but you fell asleep and I had no idea which floor you were on or which unit you were in. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you but I guess I need not have bothered. You didn't wake up at all till now and I don't think I did a very stealthy job of carrying you up the stairs." He laughed, probably in recollection of the incident. All I could think of though was that he carried me. I was in disbelief. Where was I even at and how did all this happen?

I did a double take at the room. "How is this your house or anywhere near twelve?" I blurted, pointing at the window. He took the remote on the bedside table and clicked it once, revealing a city view from above that spread far and wide in the distance.

"It's just an image," he said. "I kind of like the beach… and water."

"But.." I sputtered, "Don't you live at the edge of town and on.. lower ground?"

"Yeah I do," he answered, eyebrows raised. "I'm surprised you know where I stay, actually. This is actually just an apartment of mine, I brought you here because, well, I thought that you might not want to meet my parents yet. It would have been quite the introduction wouldn't it, if I brought you over last night." He chuckled.

He has more houses than I even know, I thought, my mind reeling. I wasn't even standing and already I felt like I was ready to keel over.

"How many more of these houses do you have?" I asked, as curiosity got the better of me.

"Just this one, but my parents have a few more." He said slowly, gauging my reaction.

I nodded. I should have realised the extent of his wealth. Hearing about it was one thing, but seeing it with my own eyes was another situation altogether.

"I'll leave you to wash up then, I don't have any clothes for you, I'm sorry, but I do have a shirt and shorts that I think can fit you. I've already left them in the bathroom."

He then exited the room through the door on the left and left me to my own thoughts. I first took a step out of bed gingerly, feeling the soft white rug beneath my feet that I hadn't noticed before. I walked towards the window and wondered how it would be like to wake up to this view everyday. And it wasn't even the place he lived in on a regular basis! I looked around the room and thought about how my whole apartment could fit into this large space of a room. What a waste of space.

Sighing, I headed to the bathroom and was not surprised that it was colour coded the same emerald green tone on the walls, with a lavish a shower, bathtub, two basins and the same spectacular view of the city below. The clothes he laid out for me were by the sink, I thought, as I climbed into the shower and forgot all my troubles for awhile, as I reveled in the joy of having a hot shower for as long as I wished. I would stay in here forever and not need to face Peeta Mellark, the kind stranger to whom I owed too much already, without even earning it. I hated depending on him, I hated depending on anyone especially after all the failures that life handed me but Peeta was insanely hard to resist, with his sincere, kind demeanor and I was starting to appreciate the shy, blundering person underneath the fake, confident exterior who was unlike any other rich person I knew, far more than I should.

Before long, I was pruning up and I had to get out of the shower. The fluffy towels that were laid out at my disposal smelled like soap and felt like heaven. I could walk around in these towels all day if Peeta weren't right outside the room.

I pulled on his clothes and they were still loose so I had to tie the shorts up high around my waist by the strings to avoid them slipping down.

Exiting the room, I was greeted by a long island table, pure white and a modern, stylistic, open concept kitchen. The living room was to my left and it was colour coded as a bright orange. An expensive looking artistic orange couch adorned with white pillows distinguished the living room from the kitchen; with two matching armchairs, a white coffee table and another flat screen tv. Another painting hung on the wall, this time, depicting a sunset, with bright orange hues and yellow mixed together. It was a breathtaking sight, I could almost believe it was a picture except for the tiny signature in the corner which was characteristic of a painting. The walls here were white too and the living room had the same kind of windows that showed the entire city down below again. I felt a rush of envy and anger at the person who could wake up to this view every day.

Peeta was cooking in the kitchen, his back to me. I had no idea what he was making but the smell was so delicious, my mouth watered again. I mentally cursed myself for being such a glutton and always feeling hungry so instead I contented with standing awkwardly by the bedroom door, not knowing what to do. The smell of food was also enticing me to go forward and my resilience was at full force in keeping me rooted to the spot instead of looking for the food like a bee would, for honey.

"Oh hey there." He turned to me and eyed me appreciatively. "Care for breakfast?"

"What are you staring at?" I glared at him.

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind seeing you in my clothes more often." He said with a wry smile. "Although they don't quite fit you, you still look really nice."

I snorted, but internally, my stomach did a backflip. "Save that sweet talk for all your other girl friends. I know what I look like and what I don't. If you wouldn't mind, I'm leaving now." I didn't want to leave, but I had no other way of keeping my pride.

He frowned at me, turned off the stove and walked towards me, holding my gaze. I knew I should move but I was paralyzed to the ground. "No girl has ever worn my clothes, and I doubt I would compliment them too," He whispered in a manner that seemed so unlike the Peeta I was starting to know. Even so, we were so close, I could almost feel his breath on my skin which made me give an involuntary shiver down my spine. He moved away from me. "And I know you want to stay and eat, I can see it written all over your face so you can put down that tough act."

I merely glared at him and he laughed. "One day, Katniss. You'll see that I'm not as evil as you think I am. Now would you please?" He guided me towards the dining table and set down a plate of steaming hot food in front of me.

"I have no idea what you like so I hope that omelets with ham and cheese, with a side of mushrooms will do. After that, I'll take you back, I promise." His blue eyes bore into mine till I could no longer bear to look and instead, glanced down at the food. My resolve to leave disappeared altogether. I hadn't eaten two full meals at one go in years. One more last one before I leave couldn't hurt.

"Thank you. Yet again." I sighed. Would I never stop thanking him?

It seemed that Peeta had the same idea in his mind too for he said "You really have to stop thanking me, Katniss. I like this too. Ok, why not let's try this. By way of thanking me, why don't you talk to me? Hold an actual conversation with me like I'm your friend and not some enemy you need to be wary of. That will be all the thanks that I need."

I debilitated on this idea. Talking to him meant opening up to him, which was something I haven't done since Prim. It would mean breaking down the barriers between us because he would ask and I would have to answer. But as I looked into his expectant face while I took a seat at the table, I realised that I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't repay him for taking care of me and being an absolute gentleman the entire night and even day too. I could see it in his face that he genuinely cared, and would have cared for anyone. Perhaps I was wrong about him after all.

"I'm not much of a talker," I said stiffly.

"We can always try," He answered, giving me a radiant smile that accentuated all his features and made me think again, how handsome he was.

And so we started off with the first actual conversation between us, and my first conversation with anyone in a long time. It was mostly him asking me one question after another, which was a good thing because I had no idea what to say, like what my favourite colour was and what I was doing nowadays, but it gave me a chance to answer without thinking much and after awhile, I even felt more lively. Looking into his ocean blue eyes while he talked, I saw the sparkle in them, I saw a face that held a lifetime of happiness and comfort, and I wanted that.

I also hadn't realised that I was so staved of human companionship till now. It felt good to just sit here, to not be alone and to forget the miserable life I was leading, even for a short while. To be here with Peeta no less, was a bonus because he had the ability to make me feel comfortable no matter where I was, I learnt.

The lighthearted conversation continued all the way when he drove me back to my apartment. Very soon, I was asking him some of my own questions too, like what an Aston Martin was and how many cars did his family have.

I finally blurted out and asked him the one burning question at the back of my mind, a childish, insecure wish to know how it felt like to be rich, and he answered with "I don't quite know, I've never experienced anything else", which was the awkward question that brought on the silence between us till we reached my place.

I thought he would just drop me off downstairs but he insisted that I lead the way and he followed me till I reached my door. I had tried to shake him off but he was one of the most stubborn people I met, possibly as stubborn as myself. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable around him, not because I didn't like being around him but the exact opposite, because I felt that I could really like this bond that was forming between us.

So when I turned the key and made to slam the door in his face, he caught me by my arm gently. "Wait, Katniss." He said, pleading with me with his baby blue eyes. I looked down at our connected hands, and it tugged at my heartstrings. "I really enjoyed spending time with you and… I hope. Ihopetoseeyouagain." He mumbled.

"What?" I looked at him. I couldn't hear what he said.

He took a deep breath, and continued, fixing his eyes on mine, "I er, I hope to see you again." He stood nervously, swaying slightly and let go of my arm, waiting for me to reply.

I stared at him in shock. It would have been so much easier if Peeta Mellark did not wear his heart on his sleeve because now, I couldn't avoid him. I could try not answering and slam the door in his face, but was I really so heartless? I thought back on the evening and the morning with him. He was such a kind, and warm ray of sunshine even though I was an absolute killjoy and I didn't realize how much I needed the sun. Prim was a ray of sunshine too, my ray, and when she was gone, so did my sun. So before I knew it, I nodded, staring down at the ground, the ghost of a smile on my lips, my heart beating furiously at the thought of my sudden impromptu decision.

The look that he gave me when I finally looked up was a sight to behold. He was smiling so widely, he looked exactly like the sun I desperately needed, like a little boy who had got the best present of his life. "Call me," he whispered, his blue eyes full of life as he put a piece of paper in my hand before letting me go and walking away. I shivered. It was a wonder what this boy could do to me and it had only been less than a day.

It was only when I shut the door and turned to look at my tiny apartment, looked at the reality that faced me whilst waiting for my heart to stop racing, that I realised I never told Peeta which building I stayed in. His face was still etched in my mind, and I could still feel the warmth he radiated. I felt better instantly, even in the tiny apartment. Selfishly, I thought that I could do with someone like Peeta Mellark in my life.

On impulse, I ran to the window that faced the street below and peered down, like a lovesick schoolgirl. A few moments later, I caught sight of Peeta walking to his car, parked just below the block, ruffling his hair as he walked with a spring in his step.

"Peeta!"

He looked around, bewildered, then jerked his head up to look at me, and upon seeing me, flashed another dazzling smile that almost threw me off what I wanted to say as I stared at how his blond hair glistened in the sunlight.

"How about right now?" I called.


	4. Perfect day

**Hi! Sorry for the slow update, school has been crazy. Also, I thought very very long about how I wanted this chapter and I was really hesitant too. Kept changing it but finally decided that this is the right way for the story to progress. **

**I was toying with the idea of doing the story interspersed with POVs from Peeta. But I'm not sure whether y'all would want it. Would you? Please tell me! Thanks for reading/subscribing/reviewing and please review!**

Peeta simply stared at me.

"What about now?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "How about we meet now… instead of er – next time?" The few seconds it took for him to reply felt like an eternity, as I waited with baited breath and wondered if I had made the wrong choice, if I seemed too rash and eager, if he would even want to meet me. I was never this insecure with another person because I didn't even interact with that many people, but this slew of insecure thoughts came at me like a bullet train for which I was totally unprepared. All these thoughts swirled in my head as he stared at me, somehow having lost the ability to respond.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Unless you don't want to," I replied, and internally, started cursing myself for having even suggested it in the first place.

"Uh no, I do! Wait, just just let me go back up!" His face was a look of pure excitement, which somehow managed to blow all thoughts of self-doubt I had out the window. I backed away from the window and rushed to my room, looking at myself in the mirror in the living room while I waited for him to arrive and hastily retied my messy braid. I threw on a new pair of jeans and a snug fitting long sleeved blouse. I didn't even know why I did that, I have never attempted to even try and dress up for anyone and here I was, day two with Peeta and already trying. As soon as I had got the braid in place, there was a knock on the door and I was met with a grinning Peeta at the door, rocking slightly from one foot to the other.

"So where to, Miss?" He asked, confidently.

"To the stars." The words tumbled out of my mouth without thinking. I cringed. I had just instinctively quoted _Titanic_, having only watched it a few days ago in an attempt to distract myself from the insomnia. The show was evidently still fresh in my mind. He seemed to be thrown off guard and ended up giving me a puzzled look. "Nothing. Just a quote from _Titanic_," I mumbled to the floor. In all honesty, I couldn't believe I had just quoted it. I felt like I was about to melt into the floor from shame.

"I can't watch that show, it makes me tear." He admitted with a slight blush. "I shouldn't have said that, oops." He clenched his fists and rubbed them nervously.

I was shocked by his revelation. Not many guys would willingly admit that they had a soft spot for something or that they cried. It made Peeta seem more vulnerable, more human and somehow more sincere. Paired with his stuning blue eyes, the whole sight in front of me was a cute one to watch.

"No it's cute." I blurted. Realising my mistake too late, I felt my face redden even more. Peeta didn't seem to mind my awkwardness or what I had said, ending up giving me that same shy smile which made my heart skip a beat. We stood awkwardly for a moment at the door, neither of us knowing what to say to the other till I couldn't help it and broke the silence.

"So er. Why don't you surprise me today?" But I said that mostly because I had no grand idea in my mind of where to go.

He thought for a while, flicking his blue eyes up to the ceiling as he did so, then grinned at me before nodding and excusing himself to make a few calls. I merely stood awkwardly by the door till I had the sense to get out and lock it. Peeta returned just then and we headed back down the elevator to his car.

"Where are you taking me to?" I asked, in the car, after we had driven a good distance away from my apartment. I stared out at the roads, which seemed familiar but yet not, in this strange vehicle that I was just getting used to.

"Didn't you want a surprise, Everdeen?" he teased, his voice sounding like honey again, with the way he pronounced my last name.

"Well. Fine."

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the largest park in the District, called Victor's Park. The park boasted a large open grass patch, a lake in the centre of the park as well as various ponds at different ends of the park. There were sculptures and water features all placed around the place, as well as lush trees and abundant greenery, maintained to perfection. This was a touristy spot for people who visited District 12 and it was no doubt that the state maintained it well.<p>

Peeta helped me out of the car in the open parking space by offering his hand. I was acutely aware of the fact that he was touching me, and it might have been my imagination that he held on a tad too long than he should have. But because he was ever the gentleman that I was starting to realize he was, he let go of my hand and politely led the way forward, following a stone path that headed to the grass patch. I trailed after him, not far behind as he constantly turned around to see whether I was there. I looked up at the trees, breathed in the cool air around and felt instantly at home. There was something about all the greenery that made me feel at home, much like how Peeta was starting to make me feel.

Soon, we arrived at the grass patch but Peeta continued walking till we arrived in front of two men dressed impeccably in black suits. "As you requested, Mr Mellark." The bigger, blonde man said in a businesslike tone.

"Thank you, Gloss. Thank you, Blight." Peeta replied, bowing his head slightly to the two men. Upon sensing that they were dismissed, the duo walked off and and went to hover a good fifty feet away from us. I stood, stunned at what lay at our feet and the exchange that had just taken place.

In front of me was a large picnic mat, and two brown, picnic baskets, the kind that I have only ever seen in movies. Four porcelain plates were laid out according to their sizes next to the baskets and a bottle of alcohol with two glasses, as well as a bottle of water and a bottle of soft drink, each with its own glass cup, were placed in front of the baskets. Cutlery was arranged on top of the largest plates, folded neatly into a napkin. A stack of napkins were arranged in a spiral and placed at the other side of the baskets. I had never seen such an extravagant display, and it was just a mere picnic that I told him only half an hour ago, at the very most! Internally, I wondered, enviously, if this was how the rich enjoyed their life, but hurriedly pushed that unwelcome thought out of my mind.

Peeta held out his hand again to me to step onto the mat. I hastily kicked off my shoes that were caked with bits of dried mud from the walk over and placed them at the side of the mat. The last thing I needed was to dirty his mat too. Peeta copied what I did and soon we were both seated awkwardly next to each other. I tried my best to sit as ladylike as I possibly could, trying to remember what little my mother had taught me about "behaving like a girl" when I was younger. Prim was the one who always managed to act like a normal girl without even trying.

While I was thinking about all these, Peeta had already gone ahead and pulled out the food from the baskets. They were all wrapped in aluminum foil or cling wrap and so I helped him take it off. The food was still steaming hot and so it took us a bit of time to unwrap everything. When we had finally taken everything out, I surveyed the feast before our eyes in awe. There was a bowl of deer meat in some sort of brown gravy, a tray filled with a whole roast chicken with tomatoes, cucumbers and broccoli at the side, a basket full of bread, potato and egg salad, and various little saucers each filled with a different sauce. I was immensely hungry already which was embarrassing but still I wondered how we were to finish all the food.

"Come on, dig in!" Peeta remarked happily, after noticing the look of awe on my face, which I pretended that I didn't catch him looking. He proceeded to scoop up a steaming portion of the deer meat and placed it on one plate that he handed to me. The smell was so heavenly, I immediately started to gobble it down and couldn't help it when a moan of contentment escaped my mouth. Peeta turned abruptly to stare at me, lips parted with an expression on his beautiful face that I couldn't fathom, his blue eyes widened in shock. I could feel my face turn red as my heart rate accelerated and I determinedly averted his gaze, going on instead to attack the potato salad on the opposite end of the mat, which gave me a chance to look away.

Deep breaths, Katniss. I thought to myself, trying to calm my racing heart down. There was just something odd about the way he looked at me, that felt too personal but _so right_ at the same time. I couldn't explain it, nobody had made me feel like things were right before, at least not the way Peeta did. Gale… Gale never, but now wasn't the time to think about Gale.

Peeta started on an easy conversation about the park and how he used to come here as a child with his father, perhaps sensing my anxiety. His deep voice was calm and soothing and I was enraptured by his stories of how he thought clouds were big blobs of icing sugar that the heavens designed in their spare time. He spoke fondly about it in such great detail that I had even forgotten to eat, so engrossed I was in his story.

"I'm sorry, I must be talking too much, your food is getting cold!"

I was roused out of the daze I had gone into, listening to his story as I looked down at my half finished chicken and scooped a few more forkfuls into my mouth.

"That was a really beautiful story," I mumbled.

"Yeah? That isn't even my favourite." He paused. "If you want, we can come back here in the future, I'll be sure to bore you with every single story about myself, like the chauvinist all men supposedly are," he laughed at his own joke, whilst tilting his head to the sun which illuminated every feature of his face. I could even see a dusting of very light freckles across his cheeks that was visible only in the strong sunlight, which only served to make him look more gorgeous than I already thought he was.

I was not the shy, schoolgirl type of person but I felt myself instinctively bowing my head down shyly as I admitted, "I'd like that" to his suggestion before. It was appalling. Two days with Peeta Mellark and I was already turning into some giggly, typical girl, although in truth, it didn't feel like two days. It felt like I had somehow known him for ages, with the way he managed to always make me feel at ease and too, too comfortable. It's just the way he is, he is good with people, I scolded myself harshly. I could not allow myself read too much into things that might or might not be there.

"Could I?" I asked, gesturing to the mat after we had finished eating and stuffing ourselves to the brim with food.

"Yeah of course, go ahead! I was just about to suggest it anyway."

With his permission, I proceeded to lie down on the mat as he did the same, his legs in the opposite direction of mine such that our faces ended up being side by side. Our eyes made contact and he gave me a reassuring smile, his eyes crinkling up, before turning his face to the sun and closing his eyes. I peeked out of the corner of my eyes to survey his long lashes and how, bathed in sunlight, he looked like some sort of a glowing angel.

To avoid getting caught staring at him, I turned my head up to stare at the glaring sun before closing my eyes and sighing in contentment. It was the perfect weather today with blue skies and fluffy clouds and we were blessed with a rare sunny day in October, with a cool wind, which made the weather ideal for picnicking. It all seemed too good to be true to be honest, that everything would be so perfect and even the weather would cooperate.

I racked my brains to the last time I thought that I had a perfect day. Frankly, I couldn't even remember the last time I felt so much at ease, I thought, breathing in the crisp, fresh, cool air and the sweet, floury scent that I was sure belonged to Peeta. Why he smelt flour though, I had no idea. It wasn't like he actually needed to work in the bakery.

I must have dozed off at some point in time because I awoke to Peeta calling me softly, stroking my head as he did so.

"Wha- why? What's happening?" I sat bolt upright and stared straight at him, all of a sudden being conscious of how close we actually were. It was so close that I could even feel his breath tickling my neck and could count the freckles on his cheeks.

He turned away and jerked his head to the far end of the park and I saw dark clouds looming ominously in the distance then turned back to face me. "Oh…" I murmured, lost for words. Dark clouds meant that we had to leave.

"I'm sorry" Peeta started, sounding so morose, as though the rain really was his fault. "Looks like we've run out of time," he whispered, barely six inches away from my face, his sapphire blue eyes staring straight into mine, seeming to understand and echo the wave of sadness I unexpectedly felt at the prospect of having to end the perfect afternoon with Peeta. This closeness with him did not feel weird anymore, it felt right and I wanted _more_.

But Peeta then gritted his teeth, his jaw forming a tight line as he pulled away from me, stood up in one smooth motion and proceeded to help me up, dusting his clothes of any accumulated dirt that had miraculously found its way onto our clothing, even though we were on the mat the entire time. I still could not get over the strange sensation at wanting more with Peeta earlier and was almost in a stupor. I noticed that Gloss and Blight had already packed everything up and we were just left with the picnic mat at our feet. I tried to fold up the mat but Peeta refused to allow me to even touch it, folding it by himself and tucking it under his arm as he led me back to his car.

We had just reached the car when the torrential downpour started. Safely in the car however, Peeta looked to me. "Anywhere you'd still like to go?"

Panic was starting to set in, after the shock that I got earlier about wanting more with him. I couldn't possibly feel that way, it had only been two days! Plus… Prim. Oh God, Prim. It felt like a crime to be happy when her death was still so evident in my mind. It hurt to open up to someone else and I was afraid. I was afraid of losing another person whom I care about, after losing so many. It was better not to care, while I could still walk away. "Perhaps I should head back… " I trailed, trying anxiously to calm myself down to have a reasonable conversation.

Peeta's face visibly fell but he covered it up instantaneously. "Sure," he nodded his head graciously, "I should have known you'd be tired after you fell asleep just now. I am really sorry, I'll take you back now."

The ride back wasn't the easygoing, happy parallel that had occurred just this morning. It was anxious, filled with unspoken words and tension, lots of tension mostly from my end. I was never good with feelings and mostly tried to avoid them, but it ended up making situations more awkward, like how things were now.

When he pulled up at my apartment, I had almost flung myself out of the car but he caught me lightly by the hand.

"Katniss…" he pleaded, his blue eyes wide, "Will you – will you still call?" All the confidence that he had displayed in the morning, all the things that made my heart flutter was gone, replaced by a scared, vulnerable boy. Why would he say something like that? Or look at me in that manner? It only served to set my panic in deeper, that I had done something irreversible and I wanted to escape, escape before I was pulled in too deep.

I nodded frantically and he let go, but I could feel his eyes watching me all the way as I ran into the building. The look on his face when he knew that something was wrong haunted me as I shut the door behind me in my apartment.

But I am Katniss Everdeen. I built walls, not relationships.

**Don't kill me :( hahaha and please please please review? Pretty please?**


End file.
